Forever Your Sister
by MissVictoriaRose
Summary: Cursed. We were cursed long before our mother bound us to the stone. We were cursed long before our father took our lives. Cursed before the wolves ever dared to lay a claw on Henrik. My brother and I were cursed since our first breath, since our mother introduced us as heirs to a man who wasn't our father. TVD storyline with Klaus having a full blooded sibling.
1. This is the Beginning

_What if Klaus' mother ended up having a second child with the werewolf gene? What if Klaus spent the last 1000 years with someone who understood what he was going through?_ What if he had an ally in breaking the curse and creating more hybrids? _One who never betrayed him and always had his back?_

 _Arabella has dirty blonde hair with red tint to it, Klaus' light blue eyes and dimples.  
She is protective of him, along with the rest of the family. She is more on the crazy psychotic side of vampirism and holds little regard for human life.  
_

* * *

We all have our favorite sibling.

The one who always understands us. The one who stands by us, no matter what we do.

Niklaus was hers. From the moment she laid eyes on him as a newborn, he was hers. Nik was the one who made her smile when all she wanted to do was cry. Nik was the one who chased away the monsters and got her to not fear the shadows when it stormed. Nik was her favorite. Don't get her wrong, she loved her other siblings too. Finn spent all of his time following their mother around. Elijah spent his time doing honorable things like reading latin and courting Tatia. Kol was busy being less honorable with the ladies. Rebekah spent her time looking forward to being the lady of the house. Henrik would rather play with the other boys in the village then hangout with her. So yes, out of all her siblings Nik was her favorite.

That was cemented even more so when Nik was the one who found her first when the bad men left her to die. Nik was the one that stood up for her when father blamed it all on her. It was in her arms that Nik cried for days when Henrik died.

It was together they faced down the man they came to know as their father when he drove a sword through each of their hearts. Together they rose as monsters of the night. Together they endured what their first kills revealed as their true nature. Together they stood and fought when Finn and Elijah helped their father tie them down. Together, side by side, their mother cursed them, sealing away their wolf side.

Together, they would stop at nothing until the whole world was bowing at their feet.


	2. He Should've Known

**1037 London**

Like all cowards, he came for us in the night. He set fire to our home and waited to attack us as we fled.

He stood with 30 of his vampires against the 5 of us, but we had the advantage of fighting for survival. He waited until the fighting started, until we were all distracted for him to wrap his cold, loveless arms me, effectively breaking both collarbones. He didn't stop there. A father out for his children's blood, he filled the night air with my painful screams. He whispered promises of granting me the privilege of watching him torture and kill my beloved brother.

That night was the closest he ever came to victory. With a move we spent from day one perfecting, a bait and switch, a distraction and a painful blow, a war cry and two elbows to the ribs. I was free and so we ran.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol all made it past him and the men left standing to escape into the night. Their luck was solely due to our father having his sights set only on Nik. He swung his sword like a cruel man hitting the horse instead of the rider. An evil laugh broke forth from his sadistic smile as he finally had his wife's bastard in his grasp. It wasn't just my brother's death the old man was after. No, he wanted Nik to suffer. He wanted him to beg and cry. When Mikael finally did kill Niklaus it would be only after he had stolen every love, ever happiness, every goodness and all dignity from my brother.

The poor excuse of a man should have known. Oh, how he should have known that while there is blood in my veins and loyalty in my soul, the wolf would always protect. Bypassing the bow, I threw solely the arrow like a dart to the heart of the man who stood as death himself over my brother. As my father started to fade into a death like sleep I grabbed Nik and pulled him on to my horse as we fled after our siblings.

Dark into the night we rode as Nik whispered a single promise of action, a promise of death, a promise of war backed by hybrids. Our father should have known, wolves don't bow. We don't submit. We don't cower. The rest of our siblings were mere offences against nature. My brother and I, we are the true damnation that shouldn't have happened. We were beast, monsters, tormenters with half of our hearts locked away. He should have known better to cross us, to cross me. For when we come for him, it will be for vengeances, for a debt of pain he owes us. When we come for the sham of a man who has caused us so much pain, we will show him first hand why the beasts within us are feared.

When we come for him, we will come for blood.


	3. Ice Queen

She was like snow, beautiful but cold.

Like snow, with the right warmth, she too would thaw. And oh, did her heart thaw.

He was a pirate, a dirty scoundrel, who lived by his own code of honor. He captivated her the moment they met. The way he moved with his sword hypnotized her. The way his sea blue eyes shown with his own lust for blood left her with a hunger she has never known before. For these reasons she spared his life when his sword came for her head. Soon curiosity turns to desire and desire to passion. He became her anchor, her fire in a storm. She showed him that death was just the beginning.

But gold never lasts, not when you put your trust in a fool. Sweet, naïve Rebekah learned that the hard way when her lover put a dagger in her back. Who knew one simple move could be the end the bonds of family? While the house slept, Alexander, Rebekah's lover and witch spelled hunter, put daggers in the rest of her siblings. Well, he tried.

On that dark night, the cold beauty woke from a death like sleep to meet the eyes' of the betrayer with his hand still on the dagger that is embedded in her chest. Without bothering to pull it out she had him by the throat against the wall. Screaming, demanding to know what he has done. Nik breaks down the door in answer to his sister's yells, but soon leaves her to the revenge as he checks on the rest of the family.

She rips in to the throat of the mere mortal who thought he could best her family. She drinks slowly, relishing in stealing his life from his very veins. She lifts her head to the ceiling, letting the new blood rush through her body. Only then does she notice her brother standing in silence at the door. His eyes are glued to a sight behind her. He tears his eyes away from the scene to briefly meet hers before she turns around and look.

There is a feeling. An earth shattering, knife to the soul, heart strangling, feeling that one gets when the reality of what it truly means to love something death can touch sets in. The sight of her lover lying dead on their bed with a stake protruding from his heart was almost too much for her. She couldn't even find comfort in revenge since the man who did this was already dead. A death too merciful for whose blood was on his hands, she thought.

"You died loved," She kissed him one last time before Nik's arms wrap around. Even then she didn't let herself break down, to hurt, to feel the pain. She never would.

Her sibling slowly start to gather in her room, all but one.

But her eyes are locked solely on Rebekah's. "If you ever love someone, truly love them with everything you are, dear sister, it would be smart to keep them away from me for my misery would very much enjoy your company" Those were the last words she would speak to her sister for the next 200 years.

Nik caught up to her as she was mounting up her horse. He quickly explain the daggers could put originals in a death like sleep.

"Where are you off to, that you would leave me to go?" He asks with thinly veiled hurt.

"No where, brother. Your horse is saddled and waiting for you. I have a promise to our eldest brother to upkeep. Care to join me for a game of cat and mouse?" She asked with an evil smile growing on her lips, one that her brother loved too much to not return. She was never one to morn, never to cry. She valued the absence of weakness. Instead she would pour all her sorrow and pain into the destruction of her enemies. Starting with her dear brother, Finn.

Yes, she was like snow, a cold and deadly beauty. Like snow, she left the whole world praying for safety from her wrath, and warm weather.


	4. Rumor Has It, Part 1

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to" Rose says, barely holding back her tears for her fallen family.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you" Stefan tells her, ready to wash his hands of the whole problem.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over" The honesty in her voice makes Stefan take note.

"What do you mean, "it's not over"?" Stefan asks, walking over to stand right in front of her.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for them" Rose warns him.

"For who?" Stefan questions.

"The twins, Klaus and Ara"

* * *

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but The Twins, I know are real" Rose tells them as she takes a seat on the couch next to Damon, and opposite Elena and Stefan.

"Who are they?" Elena asks, her voice full of fear.

"They are part of the originals. He's a mystery and she's a legend," Damon explains to her.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan elaborates.

"Like Elijah?"

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to these two. He's a foot soldier. They're the real deal. Klaus is practically king of vampires and she is his right hand. He say kill and she brutally destroys" Rose tells them

"Klaus is known to be the oldest. She is just a soldier too" Stefan tells Elena.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me? With his humanity-less guard dog?" Elena says freaking out.

"Rumor has it that she never turns it off, she just is that twisted. But, yes," Rose explains.

"What she's saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon starts.

"Which it is" Rose interjects.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon says.

"Which I'm not" Rose interjects, again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon tells Elena.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist" Stefan says, trying to calm his frantic girlfriend.

"Not that you know of" Rose helpfully points out.

"That's not helping" Damon says pointedly.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on either of them. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. For all we know Klaus could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story" Stefan says trying to down play the conversations

"They're real and neither gives up. If Klaus set their eyes on something, she will stop at nothing to get it for him. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot" Rose says refusing to let Stefan downplay what is going to be coming their way.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point" Damon says, ending the conversation.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Katherine asks from inside the tomb.

"I want you to tell me about The Twins" Elena requests.

"Hmm, you've been busy"

"I also brought you this" Elena takes out an old book from her bag. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true"

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

"I also brought you this" Elena holds up a bottle of blood. Katherine rushes towards the latest doppelganger but hits the spell's wall. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10? 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine"

Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick.

"You have the Petrova fire" Katherine notes.

"More blood?" Elena taunts.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out" Katherine says, getting lost in the memory. "I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell"

"What did Klaus want?" Elena questions, bring Katherine back to the present.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse"

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger"

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body"

"And Ara?"

"Oh, Klaus' little bitch of a sister? She's a sweet little girl, well until you get on her bad side. We were friends there for a while. But once I ran I made myself the prey in her sick little games"

"What do you mean?"

"I turned before they could sacrifice me. Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him"

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from them ever since"

"Only because he set his dog on me. I underestimated her love for vengeance and a good chase but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock" Katherine tells her. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out" Katherine makes a cut on her wrist, "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone"

Elena is about to ask more but Stefan sudden appearance at the tomb puts an end to their conversation.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena" Stefan tells Elena.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said"

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Stefan promises as he wraps his arms around her.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?"

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story" Katherine says getting up from the ground. "After I turned, I went back home to see my family. When I arrived they were all dead, brutally murdered. My father had his own sword through his heart and his tongue on the ground. My mother was missing body parts and my sisters all had their heads ripped off. On the bed that I use to sleep was a message written in their blood, ' _With love, Ara'_. You don't mess with the originals, and you certainly don't cross them without loosing everything you ever held dear. Your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved will lambs for the slaughter"

"No I don't believe you. Let me guess, this whole thing has been a set up. You want to trade the moonstone for your freedom. You manipulative, psychotic bitch" Stefan practically yells at Katherine.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus comes with Ara in tow to kill us all and she will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater questions as they sit down at the café.

"Beyond dead" Damon assures him.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD" Slater tells Damon. The latter gives Rose a look.

"Slater's been in college since '74" Rose tells Damon.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PhD's" Slater states proudly.

"The point?" Damon asks sarcastically.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me" Slater says matching Damon's tone.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with one of the twins, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks.

"Craigslist"

"Really?"

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." The group is silent for a bit, wondering where to go from there.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa" Slater explains.

"But werewolves are extinct"

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor" Damon tells them.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome"

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon says.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how" Damon says, getting annoyed.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off not just one original, but all of them? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater says shaking his head, 'no'.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us" Damon tries to negotiate but is interrupted when the UV windows shatter leaving Rose and Slater open to the sun's rays. Damon covers Rose with his jacket and both make it out the back door to the car. "You're gonna be okay"

"I know" Rose tells him.

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me"

"Then who did it?"

"It's Ara, don't you understand? She's here. You don't know these two, we're dead, we're all dead"


	5. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Katherine's POV

This damn tomb.

This damn tomb, and the damn Salvatore's. They think they can play me? They think that they can just lock me up in here and live merry ever after? Please. I almost hope Ara comes and pulls them down off of their high horses. 500 years and I'm stuck in this damn tomb. I'm hungry.

"Hello?" Great. Now what? "Hello? Is anyone there?" A girl comes into view walking down the stairs. "I'm here. I don't know why I'm here, but I'm here" Aww, did someone bring me take out? "Why am I here?" She asks now standing at the front of the tomb.

"You're here for me" I'm starving.

"Actually, she's here for me" A voice in the dark says. I make the mistake of looking for who's there, coming eye to eye with my nightmare, "You will stay where you are and you will look me in the eye when I say to"

"Ara"

"Hello, Katerina"

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you get my message?" She says with a smile that I want to rip of her pretty little face. I stay quiet. "Oh, sweets. You can't win this game. You will answer my questions, with the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Yes, I got your message"

"Good. Now that we have established what happens to people who cross Nik, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm hoping that if I get all the pieces of the ritual, Klaus will give me my freedom"

"Interesting. How far along are you on that endeavor?"

"I have a wolf-"

"Who?"

"Tyler Lockwood"

"And?"

"A vampire, Caroline Forbes"

"The moonstone?" Katherine holds it up for her to see. "I'll let you hold on to that for now. I'd really hate to loose it. Now, how is the doppelgänger?"

"Well protected. The Salvatore brothers are in love with her, the other two sacrifices are her friends. Everyone is fiercely protective of her"

"I'm sure that's not one sided"

"It's not. She's willing to die so you don't kill everyone else"

"Smart girl. If I wanted to get close to her, how would you advice going about that?"

"Become her friend. She will trust you. All the young ones are naïve but the brother's wont trust a new face. If you are her friend she will argue for you"

"I'll take that into consideration. Katerina"

"Yes?"

"Our time here is up. So, from this point forward, you don't remember what I look like. You wont be able to describe me or point me out. Also, if anything new comes up that you know I would like to know, you are to discreetly call me. Lastly, you wont be able to recall that I'm in town or this conversation. Ta-ta for now"

I blink rapidly coming back to myself. I've just been compelled, meaning an original was just here. Once I'm able to focus again the smell of blood hits me hard. There is a girl bleeding out. Her blood is pulling right outside the tomb, right outside the invisible wall, right outside my reach. I'm famished.

This damn tomb.

Tyler's POV

The full moon is tomorrow. "One more"

"Last one. We are friends but that doesn't mean I'm loosing my job for you" The bartender tells me as he pours another glass of whiskey.

"You'll supply him with as much alcohol as the gent asks for, on the house" a female voice rings out from my right. I turn and look at her, meeting her light blue eyes. She's hot, dirty blonde hair with hints of red streaks, and a body men would die for.

"As much alcohol, on the house" The bartender repeats back to her.

"What was that for?" I question her.

"You look like you need it" I make a noise in agreement but don't say anything farther. I don't even like talking about it with Caroline. I am not about to talk about this with a stranger. "First time?"

"You know?" She's not a werewolf. I don't get that same feeling I got with Mason. But this feeling is familiar. She's like Caroline.

"I've been around the block, learned a thing or two" She says with a shrug.

"What do you know?" I ask, failing to keep the fear and nervousness from my voice.

"I know it hurts worse if you fight it. I know the first bones to change are in your shoulders, but the pain really hits when your spine and ribs change. I know some feel better doing it chained up. But most importantly I know how to run with the wolves, if you want my help"

"I already have help" Caroline promised to help me. I don't need a stranger.

"In case it means anything to you, werewolf bites are fatal to vampires. I have experience helping, I know what I'm doing and how to take care of myself. But suit yourself. Here is my number if you change your mind" She hands me a napkin as she slides of the barstool heading for the door. The napkin has her number signed with her name and a lipstick kiss. I look up and watch her walk away with a sway in her hips. My only excuse for what I do next is that well, I'm a guy.

"Wait, Bella" She turns around with the sweetest smile. It looks out of place with the dark clothes, heels, and leather jacket she's wearing "I'm Tyler"

"It was nice to meet you Tyler, I hope I see you around" I'm so calling her. The full moon is tomorrow.


	6. Full Moon

Tyler POV

"Why are you so willing to help me?" It's a question that had been burning in my mind all night.

"Because I know it hurts and you can't do anything about it. It sucks. So I want to help" I give her a look that I hope tells her that I want to know the truth. Not some line.

"Fine" She rolls her eyes. I can't help but chuckle. "It's a secret, one that I heavily guard"

"You can trust me" I tell her honestly. There is something captivating about her. There is darkness in her that pulls me in. I want to know her, and her secrets.

"I used to be a werewolf"

"Used to be?"

"Yes. I only turned once. Then I became a vampire and I guess you can only be one or the other"

"Do you like being a vampire?" Maybe I could get someone to change me so I don't have to go through this once a month?

"No. I absolutely hate it. It feels like one half of me is locked away. I'm temperamental and hotheaded. I know it hurts to turn but there is a freedom that comes along with it that isn't felt anywhere else in life" She makes it all sound so damn poetic.

"I'm scared" I say as quietly as I can

"I know, but you will be stronger when it's over" She tells me softly, "I'll be here. I wont leave you alone. I promise" She takes the blankets out of her trunk and we slowly make our way in to the forest. She wants me to do it with out chaining myself up. She thinks if I 'embrace the wolf' it will bond with me and make my life easier. Whatever. She's the one that knows so I go along with what she says.

Ara POV

I watch as his bones start to crack and morph. I think back to the only time I ever knew of the pain he's going through.

 _Flashback…  
It was euphoric. The way the blood I drank ran through my body to my veins. I loved it. I wanted more of it._  
 _And more is what I got.  
I felt the man's heartbeat slow and the blood still in his veins. _  
_Life felt like it slowed down. The neighbor's houses were all set a blazed producing beautiful warmth as the sun was long gone in the night. The screams from the humans in the village rang out like a dare, like a call to hunt, that every nerve in my body want to answer.  
_ _There was a snapping in my soul that I could feel run down my spine as the man in my arms slowly succumbed to death.  
That was the moment the secret came to life.  
_ _The pain.  
_ _It was worse than anything I have ever felt in my life.  
_ _It was like pulling every single one of your muscles. It felt like your nerves were ripped from their spots. The bones rubbed as they moved. My eyes burned and my jaw ached as my body changed.  
_ _I heard Nik's yell as I dropped to the ground from the pain. I slowly start to make my way towards him when a pair of hands grabbed each of my arms and pulled me backwards.  
_ _I looked up to see my older brothers Finn and Elijah. I close my eyes taking my first fool breath since the pain started. My family has me. I'll be safe. Everything will be okay…  
or so I thought.  
_ _In my already hurt state I didn't react until I felt rope binding my right hand to a wooden stand. By then it was too late.  
_ _I met Elijah's eyes as he firmly kept my shoulders in place for Finn and my father to tie my left hand.  
_ _"Why?" I ask my voice breaking. How could he? My own brother do this?  
_ _"Because you are an abomination, girl" Our father yells at me.  
_ _My brain still not caught up to what was going on, "Father-"  
_ _"Do not call me that! You are no daughter of mine. If it were up to me I would kill you both" He yells again. Both?  
_ _I take a moment to look around. My brother is a little ways away from me, unconscious and tied up against his own wooden cross. What are they going to do with us?  
_ _"Mikael-" I hear my mother start. Finn had apparently fetched her.  
_ _"Don't start with me woman! Just get on with it" She nods, lays out some candles and a stone, opens her stupid book, and starts chanting.  
_ _The pain from earlier comes back ten fold. It's enough to wake Nik up again.  
_ _My screams drown out the world. I feel an awful ripping sensation within me and then the world fades to black. I don't know for certain if I passed out or if it was how the spell was suppose to work but either way it was done._

I come back to the present when I hear a loud howl from a few feet in front of me. There stands a beautiful grey wolf where Tyler once stood. He is magnificent.

I slowly stand up, "How are you feeling?" I get a single bark in response. "Let's see how good your instincts are" I take off with him at my heels. We wade through branches and thorns. He never once fell behind as we searched out animal kills.

I've never seen a newbie take so well to their wolf side before. I'm almost impressed.

* * *

Tyler POV

I feel a heavy blanket being thrown on me as my bones slowly go back to their places. I'm exhausted.

"Becoming _more_ would fit you well. We might just keep you alive, young one," Belle says with a smile. I have no idea what she means but my tired brain can't think right now. I lazily nod as I drift off to sleep.


	7. The Dagger

"What have you learned, dear sister?" Niklaus asks as I enter the hotel room. He is out on the balcony painting.

"Well, the Lockwood boy has potential. The latest doppelgänger is surrounded by adorable little children who _love_ her. Consisting of three vampires, one of which is are old friend Stefan Salvatore, a Bennet witch, and 4 humans, one of them happens to be a vampire hunter who day drinks with the other Salvatore. Also, our dear brother is in town" I say with shrug. What can you do?

"He needs to be taken care of. Do they trust you?" He asks, still not looking from his painting.

"As much as they can trust a new face at this moment. Which I don't get, _because little ol' me would never hurt a fly"_ I say with my best innocent smile. This time he does turn to look at me, giving me a quick once over, then laughing. I don't blame him. I'm wearing a sundress, a cardigan, and white Keds. To top the out fit off, my hair is pulled half-up with a bow and a set of pearls around my neck. None of it is how I usually dress.

I can tell he is about to ask a question but is interrupted when his phone goes off.

"What is it?" Nik asks.

"There is a woman here wanting to meet with you. She says she has information on the doppelgänger" One of his lackies tell him.

"Is that so? Send her in" Nik replies hanging up the phone.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asks me, to which I shake my head in the negative.

Maddox, an older asian warlock, and Gretta, a pretty black witch, enter downstairs followed by a third set of footsteps.

"I don't know what this is about, but it better be interesting" I mumble as Nik and I make our way to meet them in the living room.

"I'm here to negotiate" She starts out.

"Who are you? What makes you think I'm willing to… negotiate?" Nik asks as he drops himself causally on the couch. I stay standing behind him. The woman, "My name is Isobel Flemming" sits down across from him. The two witches take up on either side of her. "I have information on the doppelgänger" She tells us.

"Oh, really?" Nik asks sharing an amused smile with me.

"Yes. I'm here on Katherine's behalf. In exchange for her freedom, she has the doppelgänger, the moonstone, the vampire and the werewolf all ready for the sacrifice"  
Nik hums like he its mulling it over, but curiosity gets the better of me, "Aren't you the latest doppelganger's mother?"

"Yes, but-"

Nik cuts her off, "And you are willing to trade away your daughter, for what? Katerina Petrova?"

"She is-"

This time I cut her off, "I really hate horrible mothers" I say to Nik.

"Yes. Once that are so content with damning their children for selfish gain" Nik agrees.

"You know what I think?" I ask him, he smirks knowing the woman has already sealed her fate.

"What do you think, little sister?" He asks with a cheery voice that makes the vampire cringe.

"I think" Pause for dramatic effect, "that Katerina's time is up" I tell Nik and turn to the vampire, leveling my gaze with hers as I start the compulsion, "You will bring me the moonstone and Katerina. Once you are done with that… hmm…. kill yourself. The world would be a better place with one less ridiculous self serving mother"

"Katherine is in the tomb. Elijah compelled her to stay there" She tells us.

Nik continues the compulsion this time, "Right, our dear meddling brother. Fine" He stands up and flashes away, only to return with a dagger and some ash. "You will put him down. When his compulsion is released you will bring Katerina to us"

"You wont remember speaking to us. As far as you know, you spoke to someone in our inner circle. Now leave" I end as she grabs the dagger and ash before vamping out of our sight.

"Do you trust her to be able to put Elijah down?" I ask.

"No" Nik says with conviction before loosing himself down a train of thought neither of us what to go, "Do you think she was really going to offer up her daughter so that Katarina could go free?"

"I hate mothers" Was all I could offer in response. My mind was already lost in memory of the last time I saw my own mother.

 _Flashback...  
_

* * *

"What did you do, Mother?" I screamed, finally finding her within the four walls I used to know as home. The terror in me left over from the pain is at war with the fury from her betrayal. We were her own flesh and blood! She turned her back on Nik and I, all for a man, who spent more time beating us then loving us.

"I did what I had to do," She murmurs out as she backs away from Nik and I.

"To cover up your shame" Nik accuses.

"To right my wrongs" She tries to reason.

"You rip us apart with your magic. You bind us to a stupid stone. All so you can pretend that your dirty little secret isn't out in the open? To hide that Nik and I aren't a little more monstrous than the others because you laid with a wolf who wasn't your husband. WE ARE YOUR CHILDREN. How could you do that to us?" The fury within me is winning.

She ignores me in favor of yelling at Nik, "It was a mistake, the whole thing, the affair, and turning my children into these beasts I see before me. I shouldn't have done it, any of it!"

"But you did, mother! You betrayed us, you hurt us, you abandoned us in the worst way and for that you will pay-" Nik screams back in her face while I move behind her.

"By forever watching us from your rotting post in hell, mother dearest" I whisper in her ear, snapping her neck as Nik pulls her heart from her chest. She falls dead to the floor. After everything she has put Nik and I through, I couldn't even bother to feel remorse.

Nik washes his hands in the pan of water as the rest of our siblings enter. Thinking fast, I spin Nik around so he's not facing the others and burry my face in his chest. Like instinct, he grabs me and holds me tight, putting his face into my hair.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks from the doorway, looking between us, our mother, and our mother's heart.

Nik catches on to my idea and with a voice full of despair he informs our siblings, "Father happened. He came to try to kill us all. He attacked Ara, and almost staked me. In mother's attempt to stop him he told her that she broke his heart so he'd return the favor"

"Then ripped out of her heart, right in front of us!" I say, with my face still buried in my brother's chest"

"I _hate_ him," Rebekah screams. Elijah wraps his arm around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

I jump in to action, hoping to move past all of this, "Bekah, go find wood to burn. Nik and Elijah build the pyre. Finn and I will tend to the body. She's our mother, she deserves a proper burial before we leave this horrible place" I say running my hands down my face to make it look like I was whipping tears away. I look up at Nik and see water along with tears dripping down his face. He always was more sentimental than me. All of my siblings nod at me and head off to do their part, leaving Finn and I in the room.

"I have to ask and I want you to tell me the truth, did you and Nik have anything to do with this?"

"You would really ask that when moments before it was you and Elijah were the ones holding me down so Mikael could throw his fit and get his way? Did your betrayal stop with us or did you point Mikael in her direction also?" I say in quiet anger.

"Sister, you know how he is-"

"Don't you dare call me that. It's been a long day. Mikael got what he wanted, our wolf side is locked away. He then killed our only hope of undoing the spell. You lost any right you had to think of me as family when you aided him in that endeavor. He wants me dead, Finn. He want's Nik dead. All because we don't share his blood and you HELPED him. What ties of family do you really think there are between us now, _brother_?"

"You are my sister!" He says grabbing me by both shoulders, "Our mother is dead, all we have left is each other. Besides, everyone was there, how am I the only one blamed?"

"Kol and Rebekah were there also, yes. But they just stood there as bystanders. It was you and Elijah who helped. It was Nik and I against him until the two of you got involved. He was able to do it only with your assistance. The fault lies at the feet of you and Elijah. I will not be forgetting that soon"

"So are you to kill me?"

"No" I say with a glare as I shove him away form me, "Death would be too merciful for what you did to us"

"They will all turn against you if you hurt me. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, maybe even Niklaus with how he feels about family, they wont let you hurt me"

"That might be true for right now, but in a few decades, when we have all split up and gone our separate ways, I'll find you and remind you of the hurt you once showed me"

"And Elijah?"

"He, too, will get what's coming to him. But you should worry about yourself. This, right here, is your one chance to get away. Run, because when I find you again, I will make you suffer for crossing Nik"

"Not for crossing you?"

"Oh, I would have just killed you and been done with it. But those who hurt Nik? Those who choose to go against him will answer to _me"  
_

 _"_ What happened to that little girl I once knew? The one who cared for even the smallest of flowers. The girl who thought life's greatest pleasure was dancing under the full moon? You were a bleeding heart and now you're so indifferent about wishing me death" He says more to himself than to me.

"That girl, with the bleeding heart that you were so found of? Her heart bled out as everyone stood around indifferent. Now she's got nothing left but this darkness that her own family created. Because of what we were to each other, I give you this chance. This is your one head start. In this short time I have spent with these new powers, I've learned that I really do love to play with my food. Enjoy being the prey, _brother_ "

"Where's Finn? I thought he was going to help you?" Rebekah asks as I walk up carrying my mother's body fitted in a new dress.

"He couldn't handle it, so he left" I tell her.

"Abandoning his family once Mother is gone. I can't say I'm surprised" Nik says.

"We can't be like that" Elijah says.

"Like what?" Rebekah questions.

"Kol left in order to lore Mikael away and now Finn has gone also. We can't let this drive our family apart. We can't let this be the end" Elijah says looking at each of us.

"It won't be" Rebekah tells him as she lays a loving had on his shoulder. "We will stick together" She holds out her hand to Nik, which he grabs

"Yes. We will stick together," Nik says with a smile.

"Always," I say, putting my hand on the two of theirs,

Elijah follows suit, "and forever".


End file.
